Behind the Mirror
by SoloSea
Summary: Ella protects a boy, pretending he is her son, they find themselves at the mercy of the Elves, specifically the March Warden, secrets unfold and under the arrogance and contempt a passion begins to burn. HaldirOc
1. 1 A Meeting of Egos

Title – Behind the Mirror.

Chapter – 1 - A Meeting of Egos

Pairing – Haldir/Oc

Rating – M – Just to be safe.

Warnings – Romance and violence.

Quick Intro – Ella protects a boy, pretending he is her son, they find themselves at the mercy of the Elves, specifically the March Warden, secrets unfold and under the arrogance and contempt a passion begins to burn.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Lord of the Rings alas they belong to J.R.R Tolkien, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter One.

Haldir smelt the orcs before he could see them, as he looked to the patch of trees North of his position he could see a figure running out of them, they had not gotten far before a small group of orcs came snarling and grunting in full run out of the trees. The figure Haldir could tell was a woman and she appeared to be carrying something, it was a small boy, anger flaired through the March Warden, the vile creatures would kill anything if it made good sport, even a woman and her child.

He signalled to his soldiers who were already in position and ready to fire, Haldir raised his arm preparing them and held it there as he watched the woman get closer to them, as the orcs came over the crest of the hill Haldir lowered his arm and the elves took their shots. As the arrows rained down on the orcs one of them threw his dagger and it hit the woman in the thigh, Haldir watched as she fell to the ground but managed to roll as she fell and did not land on the boy.

Haldir did not like the idea of leaving the cover of the wood to bring them in until all the orcs were dead, it was then he realised it was not a small group of orcs but a front party, the main group were now heading their way. The remaining orcs from the front party were killed and Haldir saw the woman stand up, Orophin landed in the tree next to him.

"Should we not retrieve her before the others arrive?"

"They are too close we would not make it in time, she has cover lets prey she is sensible enough to use it." Just as the words left Haldir's mouth he saw the woman kneel before the boy who was shaking with fear.

He saw her turn the boy to the trees and point, he turned back to her and shook his head before she hugged and kissed his cheek and turned him back again and pushed him, Haldir could not hear what was being said but understood enough of the actions to know she was sending the boy to them, she could not run but he could.

As the boy began to run Haldir could see tears running down his face, he did not look back until he had reached the trees, he did not enter but stopped rigid, turned around slowly and screamed when he saw that the orcs had almost reached the woman. Haldir turned to Orophin.

"I will get the boy safe, she may make a run for it once we give her cover."

Haldir was gone in a shot and grabbed the boy who started kicking and fighting against him, Haldir whispered a sleep spell in the boys ear and placed him on a flet above the fighting where he would be safe, Haldir noted that the boy was not of Elven kind but he was sure the woman was.

He returned to his position and saw the woman had not moved, the orcs were almost upon her, Haldir raised his arm again and lowered it straight away, the arrows began pouring out of the forest and as soon as the first one left the trees the woman shot up and began running as best she could to them.

As she got closer Haldir could see that she was bleeding from her mouth though she had wiped it away, she also had a cut on her cheek and her left arm seemed to hang close to her body as if moving it caused pain. She had not removed the dagger that extruded from the back of her thigh, she limped as she ran but she made good speed, Haldir felt his breath catch as she fell over and smashed into the ground. She managed to get back up quickly and carried on running, not once looking behind her.

The orcs were gaining on her but the skill of his elves meant that they were slowing down and trying to find cover, Haldir noticed that she had no fear about entering the woods and she didn't stop running until she was a few strides in. When she did stop she turned on the spot her eyes searching the woods, he had ordered the rest of his men to finish off the orcs while he dealt with the intruders.

Haldir heard her whistle with the voice of a bird and listened for a reply, she was frowning and limped back to the edge of the wood where the boy had run in, he was intrigued as she began searching the wood for the boy. He followed her a bit before showing himself to her, he stood behind her a few steps and smiled to himself that she had not heard him, suddenly she grabbed the dagger in her thigh and pulled it out with a cry of pain, turned around and pointed it at him.

"Where is Cal?!" Haldir admitted that she was fast but he knew at least four of his men were in the trees with their arrows aimed at her, he was in no danger from the woman. Anger and a hint of worry filling her voice she stepped towards him and sounding stronger asked again "Where is the boy!"

Haldir did not flinch when she moved but he studied her for a moment, she continued to point the dagger at him but her eyes kept darting this way and that looking for any sign of the boy. "You have entered the Golden Realm, you may not leave until the Lady of Light allows it." She frowned confused before asking "I made it to Lothlorien?" Haldir nodded slightly and relief flooded her face.

"I had lost track once I was being chased, I knew I was near, have others come, visitors from a distant land, travellers, anyone?" Haldir did not know who she was or why she was here, he did not even know her name and if there was one thing Haldir did not like it was not know what an intruder was doing in his woods uninvited.

"Put down the dagger and tell me your name and purpose here." He did not shout but was stern and harsh with the woman, she instantly let her arm drop as if she had forgotten she held the dagger in her hand, worry crept onto her face "Where is Cal, what have you done with him?"

"He is safe, for the moment, tell me your name." His voice was cold and harsher.

She looked at him a moment before raising the dagger again "Give me the boy or I will…" Haldir smirked "You will what, you are injured and intruding on a land I protect, you are in my custody now and you will give me what I want, now tell me your name and purpose." He saw her falter and lower the dagger slightly before speaking "My name is Ella and my purpose is…" Before she finished she stepped forward and held the dagger to his throat, she twisted around him and with her free hand pulled him to her protecting her from the arrows above them.

Haldir had not anticipated her strength, it was obvious her leg was giving her immense pain but she had not showed it when she moved towards him, he held his hand up slightly so she could not see but his men could, he knew she would not harm him even if the dagger at his throat was real, the threat was not.

Two of his men dropped in front of them their bows drawn, Orophin stepped forward "Release him now and you will live." She spoke back just as cold "Tell me where the boy is and I will release him." She pulled the dagger tighter to Haldir's throat and he unconsciously lent back slightly, suddenly they heard a cry from above them it was Cal calling out to her.

Haldir cursed himself silently, his sleep charm was only a light one, he had not expected confrontation from the woman, he felt her hand on his back within a second the dagger was lifted from him and she pushed him away from her into Orophin who stopped his brother from falling. Haldir did not wait but climbed up to the closest flet as Orophin followed the woman, Haldir made it to the flet with the boy on before she got to him.

He could see her searching the trees, Orophin closed in on her as Cal shouted out again, Haldir placed his hand on the boys shoulder to keep him from running and hurting himself, the boy followed Haldir to the ground and tried to get away but Haldir returned his firm grip on the boy.

He stood and waited as she ran into the clearing with Orophin and several others on her tail, her eyes went wide when she saw Cal with the March Warden and he allowed himself a small smile. He had had enough of this game now, her leg needed tending to and he needed answers, "Relinquish your weapons and you will not be harmed." Cal tried to run to her but Haldir now held him with both hands, the woman took a few breaths before ignoring Haldir and speaking to Cal.

"Cal, honey, its okay, are you hurt?" The little boy shook his head and began to cry silently, when he spoke it was almost a whisper but all the elves with their enhanced hearing heard it "I want to go home, I am tired of running...I want Daddy." Haldir noticed sadness in her eyes and she looked from the boy to Haldir "I am Ella this is Calsus and we have no home, we left the village by the shadow of the Misty Mountain and headed here, our purpose is for shelter and help." Haldir noticed her manner and voice harden "Let him go tree-hugger, I will be your prisoner…he is just a scared little boy." Though her words were harsh her eyes were pleading with him, she dropped the dagger, Haldir released the boy immediately.

Cal stood for a moment before running to her and she fell to her knees and hugged him, he began crying openly and sobbing incoherently, she smoothed his hair and shushed him until he had calmed. She pulled away from the hug and looked at him "Are you sure you are not hurt?" He shook his head and quietly answered her while looking behind her at Orophin "I am fine…you know you said it was okay to be afraid…I think I am afraid now…they are going to hurt you…just like Dargon did." She smiled and hugged him lightly.

"It is okay to be afraid Cal and you were so brave, I think we are going to be apart for a while but I promise I will be fine, he will not hurt me, can you be brave for a bit longer?" The boy smiled a bit shyly and nodded, they hugged one last time and she stood holding his hand. She looked at Haldir then behind her and noticed that Orophin was the only one left and he did not have his bow out, he did have her dagger in his boot. She looked back to Haldir.

"You are the one in charge?" Haldir had watched the scene with great interest; it seemed to him that her pain and worry did not matter to her when the boy was upset and needed comforting. Haldir nodded, she turned and stepped towards Orophin who did not move.

Cal stood slightly behind her afraid of the tall elf, he looked behind at Haldir and then buried his face in her cloak, Haldir smiled to himself again, he wanted to be intimidating to the woman but the boy was amusing, hiding his face as if that would make all the monsters of the world fade away.

"My name is Ella this is Cal." Orophin looked over to Haldir who nodded "My name is Orophin, I am a warrior of the Golden Wood." Ella bent down slightly and managed to unwrap the boy from around her leg, when she spoke her voice was soft and light "Cal, this is Orophin, will you wait with him while I speak with the tree-hugger over there." Ella gestured to Haldir who stood taller and whose expression hardened at being called a tree-hugger once again, it softened slightly as Cal giggled and Haldir realised she was not making fun of him but trying to make the boy more relaxed.

Cal looked up at Orophin who smiled and also bent down, when he spoke Ella found that his voice was soft and had a musical tone "I am Orophin young one." Cal stepped closer to Ella but did not seem as afraid "Do you live in the trees?" Cal seemed curious but was very quiet Orophin laughed "Yes I do, while your mother is talking I can show you where we live, it is high in the trees…" Before Orophin had finished Cal stepped forward "Yes please, I love climbing trees, I bet you are a good tree climber, you would have to be to live in them all the time." Cal seemed happy enough and took Orophins hand as they turned and walked towards the nearest flet.

Ella watched them go memorising where they were headed, she turned and nearly jumped back as she found Haldir was now standing right behind her, she had not heard him move and supposed that was the intention. His stare was like stone and she felt nervous under his gaze, "Are you to interrogate me here tree-hugger or do you have special place for intimidating people?" at the words tree hugger she noticed his stare became icy and she realised she was walking a dangerous line but she was tired and in pain, she did not want or care for the tree-huggers remarks.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, she only just managed to keep up with his long strides and her damaged leg, he stopped below one of the trees and a ladder was soon dropped down "Are you fit to climb or shall I carry you up?" It was not made as a question and Ella knew if she said she needed help he would have berated her for it.

She used her arms mostly even though her left one had a gash on it she managed to make it to the top of the ladder and on to the flet, Haldir jumped effortlessly up after her standing too close for comfort, he pointed to a bed on one side, "Sit on the bed and let me see you leg before it becomes infected." This was an order and Ella complied by sitting on the bed but she took out a pouch that was tied to her cloak.

"I can heal myself thank you." Ella ripped the material around the wound and opened the pouch, Haldir pulled the pouch away from her and threw it on the table, "Paste and weeds will not heal it as fast as I can, now stand up." She frowned but stood as he knelt down and inspected the wound.

It had gone in deep but not hit anything important, he placed his hand over the wound and the other one on the same spot on the front of her leg, Ella was going to complain when a warm feeling began to emanate from his hands, she had heard of elven healers but had never encountered one. She sighed as the pain left her leg and was replaced with a tingling, once he had finished she did not realise it until he spoke and was right by her ear "Remove your cloak and let me see you arm." She did as she was told and Haldir made quick work of the wound that was obviously done by a blade. Once he had finished he called for one of his men and whispered to him, Ella sat on the bed and let the dull ache of her joints relax now that the pain from her wounds had almost gone.

She looked up and realised he was staring at her, she moved to stand but he held his hand up "I have closed the wounds if you move too much you will undo what I have done and I will not do it again. Now tell me your real purpose for being here, I will know if you are lying so please don't insult me." She sat there for a moment as he pulled a chair out and sat opposite her waiting for her to begin "My name is Ella and he really is called Calsus, we have been travelling for a long time, the village where I used to live was a human village, my husband and I found a home there and Cal was brought up there, I am elven and my husband is of the human race."

"A group of outcasts lead by one called Dargon rallied against the village and in one night they destroyed everything killing many men, women and children, a few of us escaped and the women and children headed for the next village for help, the men went back to fight."

She looked up and Haldir did not move his stare, he had heard many a moving plight before and would not be swayed by a sad story, an intruder was an intruder after all. She looked down at her hands again and he notice she did not wear a betrothed band on her finger, a hole in her story already, he thought he would let her finish before he began pointing out the lies in her tale.

"When the women got to the next village and I knew they were safe I decided that the only truly safe place for Cal and I was with the elves, I left them during the night and headed to the closest elven land, I did not think I would make it when the orcs picked up my trail."

Haldir sat back and stared at her, she met his gaze once or twice but stared mostly at her hands though out her tale, now she had finished she stared at him just as harshly as he stared at her. When he spoke he gave no warmth or comfort with his tone.

"You say you have a husband but you wear no band, you reached safety and decided to leave, at night, without word to your husband, Lothlorien maybe the closest but it is a long journey especially with a young one, there are many human villages you must have travelled through, why not stay within the safety of them? You travel so far and have no food or weapons. These are just some of the flaws in your tale, the boy spoke of Dargon and said he hurt you yet you do not speak of this, you have wounds from fights you have not mentioned. I told you not to lie to me now tell me the truth."

Haldir watched as she faltered obviously her tale had been told before and work on many occasion, he felt pride knowing he had not believed it for a moment. She returned her gaze to his and her eyes were full of fury.

"What is your name? Or will tree-hugger be suitable."

Haldir did not take the bait and replied "My name is Haldir, I am March Warden of these woods."

"Well March Warden Haldir, I wear no band because it was too painful to wear, on the night of the first attack my husband was wounded, he made it to the camp we had set up outside the village but he did not live through the night. I travelled to the other village with the women and decided to carry on because I did not want the pain of staying where he was not. As for Dargon, before he was banished from the village he showed interest in me, I was married and had a baby so of course I turned down his advances, he was always around when I was alone, however when Cal was older his interest in me lessened. I was playing with Cal by the river one day, my husband and Cal had gone around the bend of the shore looking for interesting things to show me. Dargon came up behind me and before I could react he attacked me, he was angry that I had ignored his advances, he held me to him and brought a knife down my back."

Haldir watched as she stared at her hands again, he wasn't sure if this was the whole truth but he knew the pain in her face and eyes was real.

"I think he meant to only cut my clothes but he sliced my skin and I cried out in pain, thankfully my husband had heard the cry and came rushing to my aid, he had met up with the hunters who were coming back to the village. Dargon pushed me away and headed into the forest, he did not return to the village but was banished in his absence. Unfortunately Cal saw Dargon and the knife. Cal does not know of his fathers' death and you will not tell him March Warden."

She stood up fast and Haldir saw the flicker of pain across her face, she moved towards the ladder and he stepped in front of her "I told you not to move, you will damage your leg beyond repair, now sit." She did not look at him but Haldir knew if she did she would have tears in her eyes, when she spoke her voice was strong but wavered with emotion "I wish to see Cal, I have told you the truth now please let me see him." She went to move past him and Haldir grabbed the top of her arms firmly but not tightly "You asked me if any travellers had come this way, who are you waiting for?" Haldir felt her sigh but did not drop his grasp of her "My husbands brother Tarnel, before I left the village I left word with another women that I was going home, Tarnel would know where I was heading and would follow me here…if he survived. He would have made good time, over taken us without realising it, I had false hope he would be here."

Haldir released her and picked up a water skin handing it to her, "There have been no travellers of any kind around these lands in the past few moons." She nodded and drank from the water skin, she had taken a few gulps before lowering it and frowning at him "Poison, what have you put in this water tree-hugger?" Her vision became blurry and she reached out towards Haldir. "I have put a mix in with the water to help you sleep, I knew you would not rest voluntarily, this was the only way to give your leg a chance to heal."

He caught her as she stumbled towards the ladder, she tried to fight against him but Haldir held her tight till she went limp in his arms, the powder was strong acting and at least he knew she would be healing instead of escaping.

After placing her on the bed Haldir covered her over and returned to his post, he listened as his men gave their reports, the orcs were killed and now being burnt, Orophin did not appear for a while and when he did he was no longer wearing his cloak. Haldir noticed this and Orophin explained "Cal…he seems to be in love with the life style of an elven warrior, he is asleep at the moment, I told him he could see his mother in the morning, he can can't he." Haldir understood the meaning behind the words "I will not torture the boy with the absence of his mother, though I may need to speak with her again, there is still more to her tale she has not told. We will take them to the city at first light, the Lady will see into her mind and find out the lies I cannot see."

After the reports Haldir went to the flet Cal was sleeping on and saw that Orophin had given Cal his cloak to wear, Haldir left almost immediately leaving Orophin to watch over the boy as he returned to the sleeping woman. He managed to get some rest but spent most of the night going over her story in his head, if her tale was true then she had indeed had a long hard journey. There was still something about her he did not trust, her instincts in the forest had been like that of a warrior but she carried no weapons.

_My First LOTR fic but hopefully not my last. What do you think?_

_SoloSea_


	2. 2 Dreams of Fire

Title – Behind the Mirror.

Chapter – 2 - Dreams of Fire.

Pairing – Haldir/Oc

Rating – M – Just to be safe.

Warnings – Romance, violence.

Quick Intro – Ella protects a boy, pretending he is her son, they find themselves at the mercy of the Elves, specifically the March Warden, secrets unfold and under the arrogance and contempt a passion begins to burn.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Lord of the Rings alas they belong to J.R.R Tolkien, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Two

In the early hours of the morning Ella stirred and Haldir felt his stare go cold, she was still lying to him, he knew she was, yet her pain seemed to be true. She stretched before opening her eyes, sleeping with her eyes shut must have been something she adapted to while sleeping around humans. Almost instantly she sat up and called out for Cal, she seemed to jump when Haldir spoke "The boy is sleeping, you will follow me." He stood and climbed down the ladder he knew her leg would still be aching but her discomfort was not his problem.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by her "March Warden, I assume we are to travel to the city today so I can meet your Lady of the wood, if this is the case all I ask is we go by foot, Cal is afraid of horses." Haldir simply nodded but in his mind he formed more questions, why was he afraid, what had happened, had she come all this way by foot and nothing more.

Ella followed him silently through the trees until they heard laughter, it was Cal, Haldir could see he was sat by Orophin and Rumil eating breakfast and laughing at Rumil who was pulling silly faces. Ella overtook Haldir as they entered the clearing, upon seeing their brother Rumil stood up and become serious standing tall and not smiling, Orophin on the other hand stood up and smiled to Ella "Cal has been telling me of your journey, it seems you have had many adventures along the way."

Ella smiled to the charming elf, in order to keep Cal happy and entertained over the long roads they had travelled she had made up stories and games, creating adventures from the lands they were walking through. Cal ran over to Ella and she picked him up and hugged him, he whispered in her ear but the elves heard him loud enough "Did the mean tree-hugger hurt you?" He did seem genuinely worried and Haldir tried not to stare icily at the child. Instead he stared at Rumil who was trying not to laugh at someone calling Haldir a tree-hugger.

"I am fine Cal and the tree-huggers name is Haldir, I am sorry I did not put you to bed last night, I feel asleep after talking with Haldir for so long." Cal smiled as she put him down "That's okay Orophin told me a story for bed time, it was great, it had a dragon in it that had breath of fire." Ella looked over to Orophin smiling before speaking excitedly to the boy "Really, you will have to tell me all about it."

Without being told Ella took Cal's hand and followed Haldir as he led them through the forest, Orophin walked with his brother for a while before moving behind them and disappearing in to the trees above them, although Ella knew he still kept pace with them.

After a few hours of walking Cal turned to Ella and asked "Where are we going?" "I think we are going to see the Elves." Cal became very excited "Do you think they all live in tree?" she laughed again "I believe they do." They walked on with Cal talking animatedly about Orophin and the Elves they could meet once in the city. They stopped briefly for food and rest although Ella could tell the March Warden had not wanted to stop, she on the other hand was grateful her throbbing leg was beginning to ache and needed rest.

After a few hours more of walking Cal silently turned to Ella and she instantly picked him up and carried on walking, the sun was low in the sky and Cal was exhausted, Ella also felt tired but would not admit it to the haughty March Warden. Haldir had barely even spoken to them the entire journey. Ella heard a rustle in the trees above and smiled when Orophin dropped next to Haldir, they began whispering and although she tried Ella could not make out what they were saying.

Haldir stopped walking and looked back at her scowling slightly, he returned his gaze ahead of him "We carry on, it is not much further." Ella knew she was meant to hear his words and the contempt in his voice. Orophin frowned at Haldir before turning and walking towards her, she stood there watching them as he approached "May I carry Cal the rest of the way? It is not far and we cannot stop." She smiled to him and noticed the anger on the March Wardens face, he had obviously not asked Orophin to help, he looked annoyed and shot her a glance before stalking forward towards the distant city.

The weight of the now sleeping Cal had made Ella begin to limp slightly, Haldir saw this but decided the sooner they got to the city, the sooner he would find out what she was lying about. He didn't know why she annoyed him so, if she was telling the truth then he should feel sympathy for her but all he felt was anger and he did not know why. They carried on walking and Haldir could hear Orophin telling Ella about the different trees and creatures of the land, Ella talked of Lord Elrond and Rivendel where she had grown up, she did not speak of meeting her husband or her decision to leave the elven land and Orophin did not push the subject.

Haldir realised he wanted to know, she intrigued him, why would an elf fall for a human, why would she leave the Elven land for that of a human one, why did she travel to Lothlorien and not Rivendel, who did she leave behind, did she want refuge and a place to live in Lorien. He wanted to hear more but Orophin spoke the rest of the way about the land once more.

Once they reached the city Orophin promised Ella he would stay at the foot of the mellon tree while she spoke with the Lady, Cal was still asleep and she had not wanted to wake him, Haldir led her up to the platform and she waited as the Lord and Lady decended. The Lady smiled to her and she nodded her head to both but did not bow, Haldir could not believe it when she spoke first but he remained silent, it was not the time for him to reprimand her.

"Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, it is an honour to see you again." Haldir kept his face calm but inside he was reeling, he had not idea the she had met the Lord and Lady before, he felt sure he had never met her before. He listened as she continued.

"I have done what you, Master Gandelf and Lord Elrond asked of me though I feel we were too late in our plans, you have heard nothing from them?" Lord Celeborn stepped forward and addressed her "Do not worry yourself Ella they are fine, they were delayed by a few days nothing more, you will see them before the next moon I hope. How is the boy?" She smiled but returned her face to a passive look "He is tired of travelling but has adapted well, he kept to his word and spoke the plan to no-one."

Galadriel smiled and came forward "You have become attached to him young one." Haldir noticed she kept her stance to attention but softened her face "He is so innocent and young, it would have been impossible for me not to get attached, I assume that was apart of your plan as well." Galadriel smiled "You see more then you let on, you have had a hard journey but I fear there is more heartache to come." She looked over to Haldir briefly then stepped back next to her husband "The boys father…and mother have entered the forest and will be here by morning, is there anything you need before you retire for the night?"

Haldir notice she held her breath before asking "I have lied to your March Warden and to one of your soldiers, I believe an explanation is expected of me, though I doubt they would believe me if your assurance was not given." Lord Celeborn looked over to Haldir "Haldir please fetch Orophin, Ella is right you two deserve an explanation." Haldir nodded and left the platform but soon returned with Orophin in tow.

Orophin place Cal on a long seat and he did not stir, he then came to stand to attention next to Haldir and bowed in respect to the Lord and Lady, Celeborn nodded to Ella to begin, she turned to the two but did not meet Haldir's eyes "My name is Ella and he is Cal but he is not my son like I led you to believe, he is the son of the last royal family of the North. I was summoned to protect him, his mother and father fled to Rivendel once the royal house was attacked. It was at the border to Rivendel the plan was put into action, I was to take on the role of Cal's mother and travel with him to Lorien. His mother and father would travel a different route and we would meet here, the last royal family are the only ones who can sign the treaty between the dwarfs and the humans allowing the mining of the mountain to carry on."

Both elves listened with interest "There are a group of humans who do not want the dwarfs to mine, they would have the whole land to themselves, it was explained that the dwarfs were the rightful owners to the mine but they did not see it that way, they saw through greedy eyes. I left with Cal and brought him here, Lord Elrond left with the other members of the family and thankfully have also arrived."

Ella finally met Haldir's eyes though they gave nothing away to his thoughts or feelings "I was never married, although I was not the only one sent to protect the boy, there was another acting as my husband but he was killed, Cal did not see this and I have not told him, he believes the man left to help his father fight. It is my belief that he had gone through so much that telling him of another death would have been cruel."

She looked to Lord Celeborn who placed his hand on her shoulder "She is speaking the truth, the family of Lockhorn wrote to Lord Elrond fearing the trouble to come, they pleaded with his loyalty to the family to come and help them, he sent two of his most loyal warriors, Ella was one of them and after a little persuading she agreed to the plan that was formed. Haldir the family approach via the west gates, they will be here by sunrise, preparations for their stay are already under way."

Haldir nodded and Ella spoke again "I do not apologise for the lies, they were needed before and I was not sure I could trust you, I am sorry for the threat I held to you March Warden." Haldir nodded but did not speak. Ella turned to the Lord and Lady "I have done what you asked in bringing the boy to your land, I will not leave him now, he trusts I will protect him and I will do so until I am certain of his safety. You both know my connections to Rivendel, however the child's safety is now my first concern."

She nodded to them both before walking over to Cal bending to pick him up, Lord Celeborn spoke as he walked over to her and she stood without picking up the Cal, "The child needs no protection while he is here and his parents are on their way to look after him, it is not your place to state the terms of his guidance." Where many would have backed down from the stern words of the noble Lord, Ella stood tall as she replied to him.

"His parents are good people but they waited too long before calling for help, they will return to their city and lead their people once again, how long will it be before the rebels force them from their homes once more? Cal is too young to care about such things yet his dreams are filled with worry, I will protect him for as long as he needs me with or without your permission." Haldir braced himself to restrain the woman or defend the Lady but Ella spoke again softer then before "I mean no disrespect to you or those in your land but you knew why I refused in the first place, all I wanted to do was live out the rest of my days in Rivendel but that was not good enough for you. You have given me a purpose again and I thank you, you both may rule this land but you do not govern me, not anymore." She stood tall before bending and picking Cal up, he stirred slightly and snuggled down in her arms.

Lord Celeborn did not speak but Galadriel came forward and stroked Cal's head "His mind is filled with dragons and fire, he is calm this night. I believe you are more surprised then anyone that you now love the child, this is all I hoped to achieve on this journey, I prey you remember this love even when the child is no longer with you." Although she smiled Ella felt a shiver run down her soul "The child, will always be with me my Lady. I will get some rest before sunrise."

_Thank You to **Milaskovich **for being the first person to review one of my stories._

_Many Thanks._

_SoloSea_


	3. 3 TreeHuggers and Dungeons

Title – Behind the Mirror.

Chapter – 3 - Tree-Huggers and Dungeons.

Pairing – Haldir/Oc

Rating – M – Just to be safe.

Warnings – Romance, violence.

Quick Intro – Ella protects a boy, pretending he is her son, they find themselves at the mercy of the Elves, specifically the March Warden, secrets unfold and under the arrogance and contempt a passion begins to burn.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Lord of the Rings alas they belong to J.R.R Tolkien, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter 3

Galadriel nodded and Orophin led Ella to a flet in the lower branches, it had a few rooms and was obviously set up for the morning visitors, Ella put Cal into one of the beds after removing his boots and coat. Thankfully Orophin stayed and helped her settle him in, Cal did not wake but slept tightly, Ella removed her coat and sat in the chair next to the bed, Orophin stood by the foot of the bed before he spoke "There is a wash room down the hall, a bath has been drawn for you, I will watch Cal if you wish." Ella was about to refuse when she realised she would need to clean herself up for the meeting tomorrow and a bath did sound nice.

She thanked Orophin and left the room, the bath was lovely and she found a robe and dress waiting for her when she arrived, it was a simple bed dress but compared to her tatty and blood stained travelling clothes it looked elegant indeed. She soaked for a while before washing her hair and her wounds, although her leg hurt she had not ripped the wound at all, Haldir was a good healer she thought.

When she returned to the room Cal was still asleep and Orophin was stood talking with Haldir, they both hushed and turned to her when she entered, Haldir did not nod or greet her but walked to the doorway "A word if you would." Orophin smiled at her in a sympathetic way as she followed Haldir to the next room. He turned to her and seemed to looked her up and down before speaking, "Your manner towards the Lord and Lady of this realm will not be tolerated again, you are a guest in their city I trust you will remember that the next time you address them."

Ella felt herself getting angry at the arrogant elf, "This is not the first time I have spoken with either of them, they know why I acted the way I did and I will not speak of it here, just know this March Warden, I will speak to them with the respect they deserve, however I will not be ordered around with out question." Ella saw Haldir's nostrils flare and he walked dangerously close to her, she now understood why he above all the others was the March Warden, his mere physical stature was intimidating enough without the ice cold stare of his eyes.

Ella took an involuntary step back but he did not let up his stony manner "Why you are in this land you will follow my orders, I am protector of the Lady of Light and as a guest here you are also under my protection, if I give you an order you will follow it without complaint!" Anger surged though her and she stood straighter, leaning towards him trying to intimidate him but he did not budge "Or what tree-hugger, you will put Cal and I in the dungeons!"

Ella became more nervous when he replied with a smile "Do not push me Ella, I would not put the child in the cells however keep disobeying me and I will reprimand you!" Before she could react they both jumped when Cal screamed out for help, Ella immediately pushed past Haldir who followed her in to the adjoining room. Cal was sat up in bed with Orophin next to him trying to calm him down, with worried eyes Orophin looked to her "He became restless in his sleep, he said a name then began shouting for you."

Ella was instantly on the bed and replaced Orophin as she calmed Cal down, he was still half asleep and sobbing, she managed to hush him back to sleep and waited a few moments before standing and turning to Orophin. "Thank you, sometimes the memories of the past come back to haunt his dreams." She looked to Haldir and her smiled faded "Were you finished March Warden?" He stared at her with a steely gaze once more "Finished for now." With that he turned and left, Orophin also turned to leave but spoke before he reached the door.

"Whatever he said it was for your own protection, even if it did not seem like it. If you need anything I will be close by." Ella watched him leave then got into the big bed next to Cal, she knew his nightmares returned sometimes and didn't want him waking up in a strange room alone. Orophin was surprised to find Haldir waiting for him at the entrance to the flet. "You said the boy called out a name, who did he call?" Orophin studied his brother a moment before answering "Dargon, he was shouting for Dargon to leave her alone, his words after that were not decipherable." Haldir nodded and turned but Orophin put his hand on his brothers' arm.

"Brother, why do you bait her so? We do not know the history of her relationship with Lord Celeborn, when she reminded him of her past he looked ashamed, I do not think she meant any disrespect in the way she treated the Lord or Lady." Haldir faced his brother squarely still holding the air of March Warden "It is not your responsibility brother to answer for the harm visitors cause, I can see the history between them is a painful one, however my words to her tonight were for the protection of all. I have warned her away from any thoughts of revenge, I have done my job this night, do not forget yours."

Orophin nodded to Haldir and did not reply, he knew his brother well enough to know that when he was in this mind of thinking there was no room for argument and Orophin didn't like the idea of spending the next year on boarder patrol.

Ella awoke the next morning to find Orophin leaning over her, he smiled when she opened her eyes and spoke softly "The other guests arrived a few hours ago, they have rested and wish a meeting with you before their son sees them, I have been sent to retrieve you. Rumil will watch Cal while we are gone." Ella carefully slipped out of the bed leaving Cal sleeping and moved into the next room, she saw a green day dress where her clothes had been, she quickly got dressed and met Orophin at the door.

The shoes they had provided had been to big so she decided to go barefoot, the dress brushed the floor so it was not very noticeable, quietly they made their way through the sleeping city and arrived on the flet where Haldir had brought her the previous day. At the sight of her the Queen moved forward and hugged her tightly the King smiled and nodded to her. Celeborn and Galadriel as well as Haldir and Orophin stayed back and let the travellers reunite.

"My Lord, Lady, I trust the worries of your land have been settled." The King smiled brightly, "Yes, the Dwarfs decided they would help us in over coming the rebels, the leader said he received a messenger from a far off land who requested his aid in helping us, he said they were very convincing and humble…You did not tell us you had spoken with them Ella."

Ella smiled, "I knew you had tried to speak with them, I tried a different approach I also brought lots of meat and mead so the conversation started well." They all laughed "I am glad they decided to help, I was unsure of their commitment but felt it was worth a try." The King put his hand on her shoulder "I thank you Ella, you saved our kingdom from the hands of the greedy, we will never forget this."

The Queen spoke up "How is Cal? I have missed him so these past few months, has he grown? Did he get hurt?" Ella smiled "Cal has missed you both a lot and he is tired of travelling but he faired well on the journey, he has grown a little bit as each day has passed and I am sure he would not want your reunion to be delayed any longer." At this the Queens face fell slightly and Celeborn stepped forward. "There is a matter we wish to discus with you before Cal is woken, it has come to Lord Elrond's attention that the presence of elves at the city worried the Dwarfs, they would not sign another treaty unless the influence of the Elves was removed."

Ella frowned "They knew I was an elf when I brought the suggestion of them aiding the city, why do they fear us when we asked for their help." The King spoke, "Galadriel has seen things in her mirror that relate to the future of our city, the Dwarfs are vital in the survival of our lands, we cannot afford to offend them when they offer us such valuable protection." Ella realised what they were trying not to say and when she spoke her voice was tight "You wish me not to return with you?"

The Queen and King could not meet her eye and Celeborn spoke once again "The treaty has been amended to include that all Elven kin will be banished from the land unless of a direct need in which the Dwarfs would be informed." Ella could not believe it "You are banishing me!" The Queen spoke and the King put his arm around his wife "I am forever grateful for your protection of my son but this will ensure his protection for life, I am sorry Ella but your banishment is the only way we can make the treaty work."

Ella looked away from them and began pacing "I have lived among humans before I can blend in, I will have no contact with the Elves again…" She looked pleadingly to the King and Queen "Please do not banish me, these past few months I have grown to love you son, his protection is my only thought. I offer this service willingly." She looked to the Queen "I have spent everyday caring for your son, please do not ask me to leave him forever."

The Queen did not speak and when she looked to the King he lowered his gaze, Celeborn moved forward "Lord Elrond knew your attachment to the boy would pull you from the Elves, he has sent this note requesting that we hold you…as a prisoner…until he visits in two months time. He hopes this will give you enough time to realise the extent of the protection the Dwarfs can give this mountain city."

Ella could feel herself tighten inside "A prisoner…what is my crime?" Celeborn tried to plead with her "Lord Elrond has stated stealing from the royal court as your crime and your punishment will be determined upon his arrival. I know this seems unfair but it is in the best interest of Cal..." Before he continued she spoke sternly "Stop, you of all people have no right to advise me what is fair." She turned to Haldir "If I truly am a prisoner here looks as if I will be visiting your cells after all." Lord Celeborn spoke once more "Of course you will not be forced to stay in a cell, you will be free to move around just not to leave the city."

Ella felt as if she had been ripped apart inside this time when she spoke her voice wavered slightly "Would you allow me to tell Cal, he will not understand why I am to stay behind, I wish to explain it to him myself." Celeborn looked to the King and Queen who nodded "Do you wish to tell him before or after he is reunited with his parents?" She took a breath "I think before, I will explain to him I will not be returning and hopefully the excitement of his parents will make him forget my absence…am I excused?"

Celeborn nodded "We will be waiting in the breakfast room." She nodded "I will not take long." She walked away from them all, though she knew Haldir followed her, she was after all now considered a prisoner. She entered the flet and Orophin followed her in, Rumil looked sadly at her as he stood. Cal was awake and dressed and playing with Rumil, he turned to her and ran over to hug her "Ella, Rumil has been showing me how to do different bird sounds, I can do four now." She smiled at him and took his hand before sitting with him on the bed.

"Cal I need to talk with you, our plans have changed, you are to return to your home with your parents and I am to remain here." Cal frowned "That's not funny Ella." She brushed his hair with her hand and tried to stop the tears she could feel forming in her eyes "I am serious Cal, when you leave this city I am to remain." Cal stood up from the bed and shouted "No Ella you must come with me, you promised me you would be there, its not fair!" Ella stood and knelt before him "You are a Prince Cal and things will not always go as you planned, in order to protect your land you will have to make sacrifices. I will always be with you inside, you know if it was allowed I would protect you forever…" she did not finished because he spoke again as tears formed in his eyes too and he stomped his foot.

"I don't want to be a Prince, I want to be Cal, I want you to be my friend forever I don't want you to leave!" She smiled "I am sorry Cal but this is my decision to, it is in your best interest that we part company now, just because we are not in each others company doesn't mean we can't be friends." Cal stomped his foot again "If you didn't want to be around me then why did you promise? I was going to show you my secret den in the woods at home and you were going to teach me to track and use a bow when I was old enough!"

Ella felt tears coming to her own eyes again but refused to let them fall, she brought her hand up to touch Cal's face but he pushed it away and ran to Orophin crying. She stood and spoke in a whisper "Cal I am truly sorry for not returning with you but it cannot be helped, your parents are waiting for you down stairs, I believe I have kept you from them long enough." Cal stopped crying and looked at her before turning and running from the room Orophin looked sympathetically to her before following him as Rumil had done. Ella was now left alone in the room with the March Warden, she did not look at him as she went into the next room and shut the door, she was thankful he did not follow and as that door was the only way out she figured he would just stand guard there.

She knew the party would be leaving soon, that evening if not the morning after, Ella had prepared herself for all eventualities when she agreed to protect the child Prince but loving him had not come into her mind, she had not prepared herself to say goodbye. She lay down on the comfy seat and after a while fell asleep, she had refused to cry because she knew the March Warden would hear her. When she awoke it was dark outside and she suddenly feared they had left without speaking to her, she sat up and stood when a calm voice spoke from the other side of the room "Worry not Ella they are still here and leave at sunrise." She turned to see Orophin sitting in a chair by the window reading a book.

She frowned at him "How long have I been asleep?" "You have been out of it all day, Haldir concluded that physical and emotional exhaustion is the reason for your tiredness." Ella sat down and straightened herself out, she did not like the idea of the March Warden thinking about her emotional state let alone her physical one. She noticed a tray beside her with bread and cheese as well as fruit and water on it, she took it gratefully, she offered some to Orophin who smiled and joined her on the seat to eat the food.

Once she was full she realised the knot in her stomach was still there, then she remembered that she would never see Cal or his family again, she instantly ran to the bathroom and threw up what she had just eaten, a figure came in behind her and rubbed her back, she turned to say thank you to Orophin and saw the March Warden aiding her instead, his cold eyes looking with a hint of sympathy at her.

She did not speak with him but turned her back to him "Leave me please." Her words were harsh and she did not know why, blaming him seemed like a good idea, it helped to blame someone, he stood and left without another word. When she had washed her face and cleaned her mouth she returned to the room to find Orophin standing there anxiously "Haldir has informed me the party will be leaving within the hour, if you wish to be there at their departure we should leave soon." Ella felt as if she wanted to throw up again but took a sip of water and followed Orophin out of the flet.

Although it was only just dawn wine was being handed out as it was a custom for travellers to leave in good spirits, as she approached the group Cal ran to her and hugged her she bend down and hugged him back "I am sorry for shouting at you Ella, I was afraid you would not say goodbye." She hugged the small boy tightly before letting him go and walking with him to the small group.

She did not speak because she did not trust her voice, the King moved to her "We are forever in your debt Ella, you have saved us from more then rebels, I thank you and ask your forgiveness, if things could have been different…" Cal asked "Forgiveness for what Father? What did you do to Ella?" Before the King could reply Ella bend to him and spoke "You know how clumsy your father is Cal he accidentally tripped me yesterday, though the fall was not serious." Cal laughed and hugged her once more, she looked up to meet the eyes of the King and he nodded a thank you to her.

Galadriel spoke, her voice floating over the morning air "Travellers come so far and to stay for a short time, I fear our paths will not cross again but if they do it will be a joyous occasion." They all toasted with their wine but Ella did not drink, slowly the goodbyes were said and once Cal had said his goodbyes and entered the boat they were to take the majority of the way home his face suddenly fell and he tried to get back to Ella.

She was afraid he would fall out of the boat or hurt himself and took a step forward but Celeborn who stood beside her grasped her arm "Let the child go Ella, it will be easier on him to do this only once." She whipped her arm from him and replied with fire in her voice "That is the second person I have loved that you have separated me from, I promise you that their will not be another, as soon as my time as prisoner is over I will leave this land for good and I will not return…not even to Rivendel...my trust in the elves has diminished." She turned as Cal searched the river bank for her face he called out with the whistle they had created to find each other and she bit her lip to stop replying to him.

Once they were around the river bend Ella took off in the direction of the closest stairs, she had to see them, she knew the highest platform would give her a view for a few more moments, she ran as fast she could and reached it in time to see the ship in the distance as the morning fog enclosed around it and took it from her sight. She watched the air where she last saw them and preyed for the boat to return, she knew someone had followed her and thought it was the March Warden, she felt warmth when Orophin stood beside her looking as depressed as she did, he spoke a few words before silence engulfed them comfortably "I will miss him." He put his arm around her and watched the horizon too, she lent into him and let her tears fall, she knew he would not berate her for crying.

_Rather an emotional chapter but now things can really start to get interesting._

_SoloSea_


	4. 4 Breath on Her Neck

Title – Behind the Mirror.

Chapter – 4 - Breath on Her Neck.

Pairing – Haldir/Oc

Rating – M – Just to be safe.

Warnings – Romance, violence.

Quick Intro – Ella protects a boy, pretending he is her son, they find themselves at the mercy of the Elves, specifically the March Warden, secrets unfold and under the arrogance and contempt a passion begins to burn.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Lord of the Rings alas they belong to J.R.R Tolkien, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Four

The following day Celeborn had requested her presence at dinner but Ella had refused, it amused her how the March Wardens nose flared when he was annoyed and trying not to show it, she had dinner in her room that night and did not go out the following day either. She knew she was being disrespectful and rude but she did not care, all her thoughts were of Cal and his family wondering if they were okay. She had thought about sneaking off and following them from a distance but she knew she would not get far with the March Warden watching her all the time.

On the evening of the third day since their departure Orophin had come to her room, he had been before but she had sent him away, this time he came in to the room without asking for permission, "The Lord and Lady are worried about you, please walk with me around the city for just an hour, you will not have to meet anyone just get some fresh air and new company." His eyes had been so pleading that Ella could not say no and soon found herself walking in the moonlight with him, the walk took most of the night and Orophin showed her the ways around the city and how to recognise different areas by the smallest of things.

When they were on their way back Ella noticed Celeborn by the river in the distance, Orophin to his word began to steer them away from him but she stopped and glanced at the Lord. It was not his fault she had determine that Elrond had requested her to be a prisoner, that was an argument she would take up with the elf Lord once he arrived. She kissed Orophin on the cheek and thanked him for a wonderful tour before walking towards the stoic Lord who stood watching her from the river side.

He bowed his head in respect as she approached and she did the same before they both turned and looked out over the sea, she spoke first "Are they safe? Galadriel, she would see if anything has happened." He smiled "She is rarely away from her mirror at the moment, she had assured me that they are safe and making good time…She did not go into detail about what she saw in their future but the treaty with the Dwarfs is a big step forward for them." She sighed and he turned to her "My heart is still to heavy to talk about it my Lord, I questioned your motives when you suggested me for this task and now it is over I understand why you did it…" Celeborn interrupted her "To show you that you could love again." She nodded.

"You did not expect to have me stay behind?" He frowned at her question and looked out to the sea once more "I was hoping you could have chosen your own path, I am sorry for what I have put you through, now and before." She stiffened as he mentioned the past "That is a conversation for another time, for now I can move past you keeping me here, Lord Elrond will still have to answer to me though, he can not excuse accusing me of thieving in order to keep me here." Celeborn offered her his arm and she took it with a small smile and a nod, they turned from the sea and he walked her back to her flet.

"I am sure your word not to leave will be enough to satisfy the March Warden, he would give you more freedom." She laughed "I doubt even a blood oath would convince him of my innocence, he can watch over me all he likes, doesn't mean I will make it easy for him." Celeborn tried not to smirk as he bade her goodnight, "Good night my Lord, I hope you and the Lady of Light have pleasant dreams…" When Celeborn had walked away Ella looked towards the shadows where she knew Haldir was standing, he had followed her and Orophin all day, she knew he was there and she whispered sarcastically "Good night tree-hugger."

That night she slept peacefully, she knew Galadriel would tell her if anything went wrong on Cal's journey home, over the next few days she had met with Orophin and Rumil on several occasions, she was still not up to going out for long but they kept her entertained. On this day she had asked Rumil to take her to the wooded area separate from the rest of the trees that Orophin had taken her to on the first night they walked together.

He did as she asked and after a few hours of exploring and telling stories Rumil and Ella met up with a woman who was trying to get his attention, Ella looked between them and spoke quietly with him "I believe I am tired and will walk back to my rooms now, I do not need a guide and think you have someone who needs your attention more then I." He looked doubtfully at her but nodded a thank you and walked up to the woman whom he kissed on the cheek.

Ella smiled to herself and thought that this was an ideal opportunity to play a trick on the March Warden or at least get him riled up, he had taken to not following them when she was with Rumil or Orophin who she had learned were his brothers. She knew he would be waiting for their return in the outer rooms so she climbed the nearest flet and managed to get in through the balcony, she knew he would spend time looking for her before checking the room he had been guarding the only entrance too.

Ella awoke to hear a commotion outside her door, she quickly stood and wrapped a robe around her night dress, she approached the door and heard Rumil speak "She promised me brother, she would return to her rooms straight away, I do not think she would have lied." She heard Haldir begin to speak as she opened the door. Orophin, Rumil and Haldir turned to face her and with no sense of a smile on her face she enquired "Is everything okay? I awoke to hear such a commotion at my door." They did not speak but stared at her though Orophin did smile slightly "If this is a private argument then I apologise for the intrusion, however I suggest you lower your voices while others are sleeping."

She turned and walked back into her room shutting the door quietly and smiling to herself, she could hear them talking as she slipped off her robe and got back in to the warm bed. She had only just pulled the covers over herself when the door opened quickly and slammed shut just as hard, she sat bolt right up in the bed and looked at the March Warden who stalked over to the bed and did not shout but spoke with venom in his voice and fury in his eyes "I suppose you think you are clever, do you never think of the consequences of your actions! Thanks to your idea of fun Rumil now has an extra month of border patrol which he will start this very night and that leaves you with no keeper, which means you will not leave this room unless escorted by me. It is clear to me you cannot be trusted in the hands of others!"

Ella swung her legs out of the bed and stood up to face the March Warden squarely "Perhaps if you had just an ounce of humour in your soul you would have also found it amusing, I ask you this tree-hugger have you ever played a trick on someone who like it? The trick is for the amusement of others and I am sure both Orophin and Rumil will find this matter funny even if they do not show it in front of you!"

Haldir was furious with her, he had not worried about her harming anyone else but he had seen how she had faded slightly since the boy had left, he was worried she had become ill or given in to the pull of the fade. To find out that this was all a prank and he was the target was as much of a relief as it was an insult, as March Warden he could not let it happen again, without thinking about the meaning of his words and just wanting to make her think about her actions Haldir spoke.

"With your immature attitude and lack of skill I am amazed no-one else died on your travels!" He regretted the words instantly but before he could take them back she slapped him hard across the face and though her words were full of anger he saw a mixture of hurt, sadness and rage in her eyes "How dare you speak of things and people you know nothing about, my attempt at humour this night may have been misjudged but at least I am trying to find amusement from this situation. I am stuck here against my will preying every day that Cal and his family meet no trouble on their way home. I await the arrival of Elrond knowing it will mean a confrontation with the past and with Celeborn, everyone here sees me as a prisoner and out of the two friends I have made here Rumil has been punished because of me and Orophin will most likely blame me for Rumils' punishment."

Ella felt herself on the verge of tears, speaking what was on her mind, her worries for Cal and for Elronds visit made her realise things were going to become difficult, all she wanted to do was forget it all and runaway. She realised she was staring at Haldir and averted her gaze picking up her robe and putting it on quickly, Haldir was about to speak when she turned back around but she pushed past him to the door "I am going to see Celeborn and request a different 'keeper' I believe we will only antagonize each other further tree-hugger." Without another word she stormed from the room and headed to the platform that led to Celeborns' study and private rooms.

She did not get far when Orophin called out to her and came to walk beside her "Are you okay Ella?" She did not stop walking as she spoke "That brother of yours has not got a funny bone in his entire body, arrogant tree-hugger." Orophin smiled and put his hand on her arm, she slowed her walking pace and looked towards him "Ella you worried him this night, when he realised you were not with Rumil he found me and asked if I had seen you." Ella sighed with frustration "Does he really think I would harm anyone here, Celeborn and I have things to deal with but I would not harm him." Orophin laughed lightly "He was not worried you would harm Celeborn or anyone, he was worried about you, he has seen as we all have how Cal's departure has affected you, he thought you were hurt."

Ella stopped walking and turned to him "Why did he not say as much when he confronted me? He acted as if I had insulted him in front of the entire Elven court, you are his brothers and no harm was done, it was only a prank and he over reacted." Orophin spoke softly "Not many people…well no one besides Lord Elronds sons, Rumil and I play pranks on him, he has always had an air of authority and respect, beside no-one wants to get on the March Wardens bad side, he is the one who decides the border patrol rota. He was not expecting this from you, you surprised him and I think it unsettled him."

Ella rolled her eyes "He should learn to lighten up, I still cannot believe you are kin, he is so haughty, you and Rumil are fun, I can not picture the three of you growing up in the same household." Orophin did not smile but became serious "Haldir being the oldest had a lot to deal with at a very young age, he was responsible for us when he should have been living his youth. I believe this is why he appears to be serious all the time, believe me he has had his moments of fun but they are few and far between."

Ella shook her head "I did not know, sorry, it still does not excuse his behaviour towards people, from the outside it looks as if he believes himself to be above the rest, still I should apologise for slapping him." Orophin brightened slightly "You slapped him?" She nodded "and then ran away, I said I was going to ask Celeborn to put someone else in charge of making sure I don't go on the run." "You should know Ella doing such a thing would be considered disrespectful in these lands, it would be as if you were saying Haldir is not suitable for his job as March Warden."

Ella sighed "This is why I don't live in a city, too many people making up too many unwritten rules, why do we make it hard to live without insulting each other? I will not request this of Celeborn, I did not know it would reflect on Haldir's reputation." Orophin nodded, "Would you like me to walk you to your flet or do you want to go to breakfast in your night dress?" She laughed slightly embarrassed, "I believe going to my room would be best after all, in the morning I will find Haldir and apologise to him."

Orophin walked her to the base of the tree where her flet was and promised to see her at breakfast, she walked back to her room and felt the familiar ache of her bones, as she opened the door she did not expect Haldir to still be there and was grateful he was not. She walked in to the room and took off her robe and jumped slightly as the door swung shut revealing the March Warden behind it, he snarled at her "Did Celeborn grant your request?"

Ella bit her tongue and tried not to make a sarcastic comment back instead she spoke softly "I did not know it would have been a mark on your ability to do your job if I had asked, Orophin explain this to me and I decided against it, you may have no sense of humour but that does not mean you are not a good March Warden." Preying he would leave she turned and folded her robe over the chair she stiffened when she felt his breath on her neck.

_Another one down a few more to go._

_SoloSea_


	5. 5 Lies and Truth Combined

Title – Behind the Mirror.

Chapter – 5 - Lies & Truth Combined.

Pairing – Haldir/Oc

Rating – M – Just to be safe.

Warnings – Romance, violence.

Quick Intro – Ella protects a boy, pretending he is her son, they find themselves at the mercy of the Elves, specifically the March Warden, secrets unfold and under the arrogance and contempt a passion begins to burn.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Lord of the Rings alas they belong to J.R.R Tolkien, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Five

He placed his hand on the top of her back which was visible above the flimsy night dress, she knew he would be able to see her scar but she did not care who saw it she was not ashamed. She shuddered as his finger traced down her spine following the long scar, when he spoke he was very close but his voice was a whisper "I thought that story was a lie until the boy called out Dargon in his sleep…" She felt angry that he already knew so much "Now you have your proof." She put the robe back on and tied it tightly before turning to face him, she was surprised he had not moved away "Tell me the truth, your truth and lies have been intertwined since the day we met, I wish to know the truth."

Ella was intrigued she had never had a conversation like this with Haldir, it was almost civil, he was not demanding of her and did not seem to be angry, "The truth about what March Warden? My scar?" He nodded and she gestured to the chairs as they sat she began to tell the truth "I was on the riverside with Cal and the other Elf who was going to act as my husband, Elrond and the King had decided it would be a good idea for Cal to get to know us, the plan would not work if Cal was distrusting of us. I had been at the village a few weeks and Cal seemed to like the both of us, Dargon worked in the city and we were introduced at a social gathering. I did not like him the instant I met him, he was over bearing and had a dangerous look to his eye, I kept my distance at the party and did not see him again until the day on the river."

She looked up to make sure this was what Haldir had wanted to hear, she had no idea why she was telling him but considering she had lied to him and slapped him, telling him the truth was not much of a request. She continued "Apparently he had been to the royal to court to enquire about me, the King thinking Dargon would find out the plan warned him to stay away from me, he kept his distance but had been watching me from afar. When I was alone he took the chance to acquaint with me again, I told him I was flattered but not interested and that is when he attacked me. I should have been ready but around the humans I had relaxed, I was used to my own company as I lived on my own and did not expect a civil conversation to turn violent so fast." She looked at Haldir once again and he was frowning she thought he was bored with her so she continued quickly.

"He brought the knife to my throat and when he kissed me he moved the knife to my back and dragged it down, I was telling the truth before when I said I believe he only wanted to cut my clothing. There was a moment, a glint of realisation and horror when I cried out but then the men and my companion for the journey came around the corner and Dargon fled. Cal saw the knife and there was a lot of blood, he has had nightmares about it ever since."

Now she had finished her tale she stood expecting Haldir to do the same and leave her to sleep what was left of the rest of the night, he did stand but did not turn to leave "If the humans healed you there maybe more that Elven healers can do, the scar would not be gone but we could reduce it, fade it." Ella shook her head "The scar is the proof that I survived, I am not ashamed of it but proud that I over come that point of my life, I thank you but it does not need healing further." Haldir nodded but once again did not leave.

She waited a moment before speaking "Is there anything else March Warden?" He looked at her and she tried not to squirm under his gaze "What happened to the other elf? The one who accompanied you?" Ella felt herself tense, "I will tell you the truth from the lies but I will not tell you of things that do not concern you." She could see by his change in posture that he was not pleased with her response.

"I am tired and there is a few more hours of sleep I can take before breakfast…unless I am not allowed to have breakfast in the main house." Haldir stood and she could tell she had annoyed him once more "I will escort you to breakfast, you will play no more tricks and if I have anymore questions you will answer them, when Lord Elrond arrives I expect you to be civil, your actions will represent that of this land. Do not insult the Lord and Lady with your actions." Ella walked to the door and opened it for him to leave "Once again you speak of things you do not know, my actions are my own and I will not restrain them." He walked angrily over to her "You will be waiting for me when I come in the morning, there will be consequences if I have to come looking for you!" Without another word or waiting for a reply he left the room and she slammed the door loudly, bloody arrogant tree-hugger she thought.

_This chapter was hard to write but I love the next one._

_SoloSea_


	6. 6 Hide and Seek

Title – Behind the Mirror.

Chapter – 6 - Hide and Seek.

Pairing – Haldir/Oc

Rating – M – Just to be safe.

Warnings – Romance, violence.

Quick Intro – Ella protects a boy, pretending he is her son, they find themselves at the mercy of the Elves, specifically the March Warden, secrets unfold and under the arrogance and contempt a passion begins to burn.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Lord of the Rings alas they belong to J.R.R Tolkien, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Six

She had been awake for over an hour and ready for breakfast for most of that time, she sat waiting patiently for Haldir, she guessed this was a test for her after last night, to see if she would wait or disobey him. Finally there came a knock on the door, Ella opened it and was surprised to find Celeborn stood before her he nodded to her and smiled "I would be honoured to have your presence at our table for breakfast…I thought since my other requests had been turned down I would try a personal invitation instead." Ella smiled "I am forbidden to leave my room until the March Warden comes to escort me but I think the Lord of the land out ranks the March Warden." Celeborn smiled just as Haldir walked around the corner he bowed to Celeborn "Ah Haldir I was just inviting Ella to breakfast I trust she is free to leave with me." Haldir glanced her way briefly "Of course my Lord." Ella took Celeborn's arm as Haldir watched them go.

As they neared the breakfast room Ella stilled and Celeborn turned to her "I do not feel as sociable as I did yesterday, would you mind if I excused myself, nothing against your company I just feel like walking in the fresh air alone for a bit before breakfast." Celeborn smiled "You are sure you are okay?" "I am fine, you know I live separate from Rivendel, all this company is wearing at times, a few moments on my own in this beautiful land I feel will do me the world of good." He smiled and nodded as she left his side.

Ella walked towards the clearing she had come to prefer, ever since Orophin had showed it to her on their first walk she had felt the serenity and peace of the land sink in to her and ease her mind. She had intended to go to breakfast that morning, she had wanted to become more involved with the people, however as she had approached the building and heard the elves inside her insides had tightened, she had already let herself love and lose two people, allowing others close was not as simple as eating breakfast with them. She realised how alone she felt and suddenly had not wanted anyone's company but her own, slowly she entered the clearing and sat next to a tree. Ella let her fingers play with the grass as she gazed out at the water and the trees in front of her, she felt tears run down her cheek and realised she was crying, she had been thinking of Cal, so young and innocent, she knew he would never truly understand why she had left him and for that she blamed herself.

Ella brought her knees up and hugged them as she rested her head on them and allowed herself to mourn the loss of another friendship, she preyed he was okay, she heard a noise behind her and looked around to see the March Warden stood nearby he did not seem happy with her, although his gaze softened when he saw her tears. She instantly wiped them away and stood up not facing him, she heard him walking towards her and decided she did not wish to speak with him, she began walking and did not stop to see if he was following.

She had no idea where she was going she just knew she did not want to stop and before too long her walk turned into a run as she blindly made her way through unknown trees, she felt a hand grab her arm and turn her around but as she turned she brought her hand up and pushed the March Warden hard, she felt him stumble back but regain his footing instantly.

She realised he would be furious but did not wait around to apologise, she began to run again but this time she heard him call out for her to stop, it was more of an order then a request but still she carried on running away from him. She came upon a small ravine and did not even bother to lift her skirts as she ran through the mud and the water, she still had no shoes on because she felt more comfortable barefoot then in the silly dress shoes they had provided.

She felt the mud of the riverbed in between her toes as the cold water came up past her knees, once out the other side she looked up and was surprised to see the March Warden had gone a different route and come out dry and in front of her, she was right he did look furious but still she did not care. She turned around and headed back across the water, once again she felt his hand one her arm turning her towards him, however when her other hand automatically came up to push him again he caught it and raised a sarcastic eye brow "Did you expect me to fall for that trick twice?" Ella twisted herself so she fell but managed to bring Haldir down first and land on top of him.

He still had hold of her hand but he was now laying in the cold water she smiled sweetly "Well you 'did' fall for it the first time tree-hugger!" Ella pulled herself up expecting him to let go of her arms but instead he pulled her harder and flipped her over him so she was now on her back in the water with him on the top. This time however the water was deeper and covered her body and head completely, he let go of her arms and held her wrists, this meant that she had to strain to lift her head but she could do it and break the surface of the water.

Between coughs as the movement of the water caused some to go into her mouth Ella asked "What is it you want March Warden?!" He did not smile or move from pinning her down "I asked you to wait and you did but you knew not to go off, you were to go to breakfast with Lord Celeborn, yet I walk in and find you decided to take a walk. You are a prisoner here Ella and will be treated as such, it is only by the Lords request that I have not thrown you in a cell already!" Ella tried to wriggle but his hold became tighter "What do you think your threats will make me do tree-hugger? You are threatening to lock me up well go ahead, as soon as I am free of this land I will leave and be a burden on no elf ever again. Now get off me!"

Haldir leaned closer to her face "Or what Ella, you have no knife to threaten me with today." Instead of backing down Ella spoke harshly "I need no weapons to best you tree-hugger." With that she let her shoulders and head fall back under the water and closed her eyes as she breathed out her last air. As she anticipated Haldir instantly moved off her and pulled her shoulders up so she could get air again, she used this moment of unbalance to push him back down in the water, she got up and ran to the shore but she made the mistake of turning to see if he was okay.

He was right behind her and made a grab for her but she carried on running, she knew he was chasing her and she did not stop running, she made it through the trees and out to a field the other side, she thought she managed to lose him because she got to the cover of the trees the other side of the small field and he had not come out yet. She smiled but jumped as she turned and saw him landing from a flet above, he came charging towards her and she did not wait to hear him but began running again.

This time she came out into a larger field which had several horses in it and a few elves one of which she recognised as Rumil she ran over to him and he looked shocked, she realised she must have looked a mess because her hair was plastered to her face, her clothes were wet and covered in mud and she was panting slightly, before he could speak Ella said "Just a hide and seek game with your brother, I see you did not leave straight away for patrol as he led me to believe." Rumil smiled "No apparently I am to start my patrol when Lord Elrond arrives."

She was about to apologise for the trick she played when Rumil looked over her shoulder, she turned and saw Haldir looking just as wet and mud covered as she did he bellowed out an order "Rumil detain her!" She took a step away from him and winked at him before yelling to Haldir "Now where would the fun in that be?" Before he replied she began to run again she heard Haldir snarl as he passed Rumil and hoped he would not get into more trouble but she heard him laughing as she ran.

_Hide and seek with the March Warden was a very nice idea I could not leave alone._

_SoloSea_


	7. 7 Thrill of the Chase

Title – Behind the Mirror.

Chapter – 7 - The Thrill of the Chase.

Pairing – Haldir/Oc

Rating – M – Just to be safe.

Warnings – Romance, violence.

Quick Intro – Ella protects a boy, pretending he is her son, they find themselves at the mercy of the Elves, specifically the March Warden, secrets unfold and under the arrogance and contempt a passion begins to burn.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Lord of the Rings alas they belong to J.R.R Tolkien, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Seven

She entered a wood again but this time the trees she found to be thicker and closer together, it made running fast a bit hard, she managed to weave her way through them quickly enough but knew Haldir would be upon her much faster. She was just concocting a plan when she heard a bird whistle, it sounded just like the whistle she had made Cal learn to call her, slowly she walked towards the sound. Before she heard it again she felt arms encircle her wrists and before she could react they were being bound with vine by the March Warden he spoke and his voice was full of anger "If I cannot trust you not to run from me then…" Ella heard the noise again and place a finger on the March Wardens lips silencing him, she turned her head around looking for the noise again.

When she heard it she let out a breath but Haldir spoke quietly "That is a bird common in these woods…" He had realized the sound was familiar to the one she and the boy had used, she looked back at him "Are you sure?" He nodded and just to prove his point a bird flew out of the bracken near by them, she shocked her head and took a deep breath, for a moment she had thought it possible Cal had come back, she took another shaky breath and forced the tears back that had begun to cloud her eyes, she would not cry in front of the infuriating March Warden.

She looked at her bound hands and suddenly the thrill of the chase had left her and she felt tired, she looked up to the March Warden and realized just as she as an outsider felt alone, he as a head-protector must also feel alone at times. "Being March Warden is a great honor but I have come to understand it must also be a great burden, it has made you unapproachable Haldir, you need to lighten up a bit." She could have laughed at his expression and was about to say something when he placed a hand on her face and his face grew serious again "Do not fade for the loss of his company but live for the day of his return, for I am sure he will look for you when he is old enough."

She was slightly shocked at the turn in conversation but went with it "What makes you think I am fading March Warden?" he brought his hand away from her face and undid the bond of her hands before looking her in the eye "You are shivering Ella, you feel cold to the touch, wheather you know it or not you are beginning to fade." Ella looked at her arms and realized she had goose bumps on them, she looked up at Haldir and shivered as a breeze blew over them.

He gently took her hand and guided her quickly back to the field they had just been in Rumil was still there but stopped smiling as they approached "Brother do you have a spare uniform in the hut?" Rumil stood a little more to attention "Yes brother but I fear it will be too small for you." Haldir walked past him and led Ella to the hut, it was a small wooden shack on the ground next to the paddock Haldir let go of her hand and picked up a uniform "Change in to this, I will wait outside."

Ella did as she was told and had to admit the dry thick clothing was very warm and felt much better, it was slightly too big but that just made it more comfortable in her eyes, she shuddered again as the warmth reached her body. As she left the hut she saw that Rumil was no longer around but Haldir walked towards her, he stopped in front of her and brought his hand up to her face again, she realized against her warm skin his hand felt cold.

She brought her hand up to his and held it there "You should change too, you are cold." He smiled at her as he brought his hand back to his side "I do not feel the cold and neither should you, Rumil has gone to tell Celeborn for he would want to know, I should get you to bed and warm you up." Ella raised her eye brow to him and he realized what he had said "Warm you up so Celeborn does not see fit to punish me for almost drowning you in a freezing river." Ella smiled and replied sweetly "I am not the one who looks like I have been playing in the mud all day." Haldir looked at his uniform and nodded as they began the simpler route back to her room.

When they arrived Celeborn was already waiting for them he looked over them both and Ella could tell he was trying not to laugh at the appearance of his March Warden splattered head to toe in mud, grass and he was soaked through, Ella spoke first "Haldir has been showing me the more adventurous parts of your land my Lord, I find it most entertaining." Ella shivered slightly and both Celeborn and Haldir noticed though Ella seemed oblivious to her chills. Celeborn picked up a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders she accepted the blanket and walked towards the now roaring fire, if she thought about it hard enough she could feel how cold she really was and it was a slight comfort, to know her love for the young Prince was strong enough to effect her in this way.

She looked towards Haldir, Celeborn was talking to him but Haldir was staring at her, she shivered again but knew it had nothing to do with how cold she felt, the March Warden stare is most unnerving even if he is not threatening you at the time. Ella ignored him and turned back to the fire, the sudden movement made her feel dizzy and she put a hand on the fire surround before her trying to steady herself, her dizziness became worse and she used her other hand to grasp the support, her blanket fell from her and pooled at her feet. Ella closed her eyes trying to stop the spinning but it just made things worse, suddenly she felt familiar strong hands turn her around and she grabbed the form in front of her trying to steady herself, she heard Celeborn speak but could not make out what was being said, she looked up and Haldirs' concerned eyes was the last thing she saw before she slumped against him unconscious.

Haldir looked towards Celeborn as he easily lifted Ella and walked towards her bed, Celeborn pulled back the covers as Haldir laid her in the warm bed "Galadriel is on her way with another healer." Haldir looked up to the elf Lord "Is her past to blame for her fading or is it just the boy?" Haldir did not want to be disrespectful to Celeborn but needed to know, the elf Lord sighed "Her heart is still heavy and her past is to blame for that, however she accepted it and moved on, this new loss is to much for her. I fear I am to blame." Haldir was about to ask why when Galadriel entered the room and moved over to Ella's still form, concern and sympathy both evident on her face.

_I know this is a Haldir/Oc fic but I am loving the relationship that Orophin and Ella have._

_SoloSea  
_


	8. 8 Is She Willing?

Title – Behind the Mirror.

Chapter – 8 – Is she willing?

Pairing – Haldir/Oc

Rating – M – Just to be safe.

Warnings – Romance, violence.

Quick Intro – Ella protects a boy, pretending he is her son, they find themselves at the mercy of the Elves, specifically the March Warden, secrets unfold and under the arrogance and contempt a passion begins to burn.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Lord of the Rings alas they belong to J.R.R Tolkien, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Eight

Galadriel spent a few moments in silence while looking over Ella before she stood and smiled sadly at the two, "She is weak but strong willed, Haldir I need you to return to the boarders until our Rivendel guests arrive. Do not worry I will have Orophin watch over her and report to you if anything changes."

Haldir did not know why he did not want to leave her but knowing Orophin, who was fast becoming close friends with her would be the one to care for her was not as comforting as he had hoped. "My Lady it is not the woman's welfare that is my concern, she has made it clear she has grievances about being here, it is the protection of Lothlorien I am worried about."

Galadriel stood with an annoyingly knowing twinkle in her eyes "While she is here she will cause no-one harm March Warden. She had a lot to be angry about but her heart is too kind to hold blame."

Haldir nodded but noticed Celeborn had turned and faced away from him and stared out of the window stoically. Before Haldir could reply Ella moaned in her sleep, Galadriel bent to her placing a hand on her forehead, she frowned instantly, something Haldir had not seen her do often.

Celeborn placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and she let go of Ella and turned to him "She walks with the Valar once again, Orophin must hurry." Celeborn made eye contact with Haldir and he knew his orders, he bowed before leaving the room in search of his brother.

In Ella's room Celeborn looked upon Ella once again "What will the Valar ask of one we have betrayed already?" Galadriel smiled to her husband "The past cannot be changed and Ella would not have it any different, thought I fear she will leave out kind for good if all is not played out as should be." Celeborn smiled "You think Haldir is the one? Then why request his kin to call her back?" Galadriel stood up "Dear one, Orophin has a connection with her thorough the loss of the boy, he felt it too, our March Warden maybe the one but he will never admit it, not even to himself. She will need to be strong again and Orophin will be the one to help her."

Haldir entered the room again with Orophin in tow, they both bowed before Orophin moved to Ella's side while Haldir remained by the door watching the scene closely. Orophin knelt by Ella and turned his worried eyes to Galadriel "She fades?" "Be calm Orophin, her soul is deciding what her heart cannot, be still with her and she will hear your call." Orophin nodded and clasped Ella's hand in his.

Haldir clenched his fist behind his back not realising he was doing so, this woman irritated him so, she did not respect his position as March Warden, she constantly fought him on every step and she had embarrassed him, when so few would have dared.

As Haldir excused himself and prepared to leave for the border he could not stop thinking about Ella, when he had approached her under the tree he was angry with her but as soon as he saw how she had faded his anger had become worry and concern. She had fled from him, he had chased on instinct. Haldir let a smile grace his lips, when she had flipped him into the water he had not expected her to fight him. He laughed at how she had played him, he had not been fooled that easily in many a decade.

He sobered instantly as he remembered how the look in her eyes had been so resolute in letting her life slip away under the water. His heart had faltered in the woods, when he heard the bird call and she had looked to him for confirmation, at that moment he would have given anything to tell her Cal had returned to her. He had half hoped she would have run away from him again once he released her binds, just giving up as she did made him realise she was giving up to the fade.

Haldir left his flet and headed to the stables, he was surprised to find Lord Celeborn waiting for him, he bowed and touched his heart, as he straightened Celeborn looked at him before speaking "I wish a private word with Lord Elrond of Rivendel upon his arrival." Haldir nodded "I understand my Lord."

Ella felt as if she was floating, struggling she opened her eyes to the vision of a great castle in the side of a mountain, she could not see it clearly, every time she tried to focus on one part it became more unclear. She looked out and realised she now stood in a barren land outside of the wall, before her was death and war, Ella closed her eyes and when she opened them again everything was white.

A voice, her voice but she was not using it, this voice spoke softly to her as if they were telling secrets carried on whispers of wind, they echoed around her ears but she understood their meaning. They spoke of visions and fate, they spoke of the Valar, the unknown and of changes, Ella felt as if her very soul was being looked upon but she stood tall and did not fight it.

She heard the voice talk to another and her voice replied once again but she remained silent "Is she willing?" "Is the sacrifice enough?" "Can she carry on?" "We cannot trust the one who would destroy us!" Ella had no idea what was going on but felt as if she should defend herself "How do you know if I am willing if you do not ask me?" There was quite before another whisper was heard "She speaks in our tongue, she does not have the right!" The calmer voice spoke again "She does not understand what this means, send her back, let her be."

Ella felt herself falling slowly and she could not grasp anything, she sat up in the bed and shouted for the voices to wait, she felt a hand on her forehead and Galadriel's voice in her mind "Calm yourself young one, sleep and dream of nothing, we will talk when you wake." Ella felt calm and let herself fall to sleep in a dreamless sleep.

_Things are going to get interesting, very soon. Thank You to the people who reviewed._

_SoloSea_


	9. 9 I am not a child!

Title – Behind the Mirror.

Chapter – 9 – I am not a chlid.

Pairing – Haldir/Oc

Rating – M – Just to be safe.

Warnings – Romance, violence.

Quick Intro – Ella protects a boy, pretending he is her son, they find themselves at the mercy of the Elves, specifically the March Warden, secrets unfold and under the arrogance and contempt a passion begins to burn.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Lord of the Rings alas they belong to J.R.R Tolkien, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Nine

Ella awoke to hear a light breathing next to her, she opened her eyes to see Orophin reading contently in a chair by her side, she spoke weakly "Always watching over me while I sleep." He smiled and lent forward "Someone has to keep your nightmares at bay my Lady." Ella smiled and tried to move her feet out of the bed, Orophin helped her sit up.

"I do not believe it is wise to stand, you are weak." She looked frowning at him "What happened?" Orophin sat next to her on the bed "You ran from Haldir and became soaked to the skin." "I remember that and returning here, Celeborn was waiting." Orophin put his hand on her back and rubbed in gentle circles "You were fading Ella, Galadriel said you spoke among the Valar."

Ella frowned again "I don't remember my dreams, they are all white." "It is okay Ella, Galadriel will help." Ella stiffened "That's what I am afraid of, has Elrond arrived yet?" Orophin spoke "No Lord Elrond has not arrived, rest Ella and think not of things lost but of friendships gained." Orophin kissed Ella's cheek as she smiled, he helped her back into the bed and promised to watch over her as she slept.

When Ella woke again she felt better and heard the light breathing beside her, she smiled as she turned over and opened her eyes to see Haldir not Orophin beside her, she frowned as his icy stare met hers, she turned the other way and slipped her feet out of bed. She heard him stand but ignored him, she went to stand when a firm hand pushed on her shoulder "You will stay seated." Ella tried to stand again and this time Haldir pushed harder "You will sit!" She batted him hand away in frustration.

Exhaustion evident in her breath Ella asked "Has Elrond arrived yet?" She did not look at the March Warden, she already knew his icy stare was fixed on her, "Lord Elrond arrived a short time ago, he is speaking with Lord Celeborn." Ella made to stand again and was relieved he did not try to stop her. He did speak "It is unwise…" she batted a hand in his direction "I have been informed already of how weak I am thanks to Orophin." Ella used her hand on the wall for support as she moved towards the open balcony.

She lent against the door frame as she breathed the cool night air, she felt Haldir wrap a blanket around her as he softly spoke "You still feel the cold, it is not wise…" She turned to him and placed a finger on his lips "Sometimes the best course of action is not always the wisest one, I would like to meet with Elrond now."

Ella saw Haldir's eyes change from something guarded to open anger as he spoke sternly "You will not be seeing him this night, Lord Elrond is weary from the journey and you can barely stand, the meeting will wait until you are both rested." Ella pushed past him and he grabbed her wrists turning her to him. The action made Ella dizzy again and she put her head in her hands, which were pinned to the March Wardens chest, she heard him whisper furiously in her ear "You will do as I have said Ella and I warn you I will not tolerate your hostile nature for much longer."

He half carried half dragged her to a seating position on the bed, when she was sure she could open her eyes without feeling dizzy she spoke and stared at him "Treat others as you wish to be treated tree-hugger, tell me who was the first to be hostile to the other! I came to you for help and you drugged me." She saw his nostrils flair but he remained silent, after a few moments he walked away returning with a drink of water.

Ella took it and sniffed it before standing up which made them very close but he did not step back and she could not because of the bed, she ignored this and passed the drink back to him "You first." Ella swore she saw the flicker of a smile in his eyes as he brought the drink to his lips and took a large mouthful of water before handing it back to her.

He raised his eye brows as she took it back "Just checking March Warden." Ella sat now satisfied that the drink was not drugged, she took a sip before putting in on the table next to the bed. Ella waited a moment before looking up at Haldir who had not moved "Are you just going to stand their all night while I sleep?" she smiled as she realized she had caught him off guard, he had not realized he had been staring.

She saw him tense and his icy stare became even colder "You cannot be trusted to not run away from me, I will be guarding your door…all night, I shall wake you at breakfast." Anger surged her energy "I am not an elfling, I need no guardian!" She stood up "Especially not you!" Haldir looked at her as if he was going to grab her again instead he strode away towards the door "Until you can be trusted you will be treated as the child you behave like." With that he slammed the door as he left the room.

Ella waited a moment before walking quietly to the door and listened, she could hear him pacing the floor, arrogant childish tree-hugger she thought, feeling better and steadier on her feet Ella slipped off her night dress and put on a thick green dress. Ella tiptoed to the door again and could hear no pacing but heavy breathing indicating he was not stood but was still angry.

Ella snuck to her balcony and climbed carefully across to the next flet where a tree hung over the balcony, she managed to get to the ground without making too much noise then rested against the tree to catch her breath.

If she had looked to the balcony she had just fled, she would have seen Haldir stood there his eyes full of fury along with a slight smile on his face, he turned away and headed down to follow her, thinking of punishments for her as he stormed to retrieve her.

_Thank You once again to those who have reviewed, I also love the tree-hugger term, I thought it was very fitting._

_SoloSea_


	10. 10 Galadriel's Mirror

Title – Behind the Mirror.

Chapter – 10 – Galadriel's Mirror.

Pairing – Haldir/Oc

Rating – M – Just to be safe.

Warnings – Romance, violence.

Quick Intro – Ella protects a boy, pretending he is her son, they find themselves at the mercy of the Elves, specifically the March Warden, secrets unfold and under the arrogance and contempt a passion begins to burn.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Lord of the Rings alas they belong to J.R.R Tolkien, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Ten

Ella felt a knot in her stomach as she approached Celeborn's study, she stopped in the shadows outside when she could hear voices inside but she could not make out what was being said. Her past flashed up in her mind and she realized she was not ready to confront the past she had been ignoring for so long.

Ella did not realize Galadriel was watching her until the Lady stepped before her and placed a gentle hand under her chin, as they made eye contact Ella spoke quietly "I do no think I can meet the past, not this night…"

The Lady smiled kindly "Will you walk with me and discuss your dreams? I believe my mirror will help you understand." Ella had heard a lot about the mirror but had never looked into it; she nodded silently and followed the Lady away from the city to a clearing in the woods.

Ella watched as Galadriel poured water into the stand before her, Ella's eyes stayed on Galadriel afraid of what she might see if she looked into the water, "Ella you understand not all the things you see will come to be, you may see the past, the present and a future possible." Ella looked upon the water mesmerized by it "How does it work my Lady?" Galadriel stepped away from Ella "It will look upon your very inner and it will draw on your memories, your fears and your strengths, you will feel the emotions as if the visions were happening in this very wood."

Ella looked to the Lady before stepping closer to the stilled water, she glanced to Galadriel "Will this help me remember what I have forgotten?" Galadriel smiled "Your dreams will be revealed, all is known behind the mirror." Ella nodded and gripped the edges of the basin as she looked into the clear liquid.

**xXx**

Ella could smell death, flashes of rain and thunder filled her senses, she took a breath as she saw an army of snarling creatures before her, chanting and growling hatred and loyalty. Ella turned and saw an army of elves before her, she realized there were men amongst them. Ella turned back but came face to face with someone she had not seen in along time, her father stood next to her mother his eyes full of warmth and love, her mother had a baby in her arms and cradled it affectionately.

Ella felt herself swell with emotion looking at the happy family she had known for the first years of her life, as they faded she heard herself call out to them, begging them to stay. The imaged changed and she saw herself covered in mud and blood, climbing higher and higher, making her way up a steep and dangerous mountain side, this image faded and she saw a younger version of herself stood before Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn, they were trying to talk to her and she was sobbing.

This vision got brighter but Ella was surrounded by darkness quickly, her heart felt heavy but she felt warm and content. This strange feeling changed to one of love as she looked down at her hand entwined with another, she looked up but could not see who stood next to her.

Suddenly she felt pain and looked upon her father once again but his eyes were no longer that of love but pure hatred, she stumbled back before turning and running; Ella fell back wards and heard a voice say "She is willing, it must be done."

Opening her eyes she fell away from the mirror and stumbled back. Galadriel did not approach her but stood silently waiting for her to come to terms with what she had seen. Ella could feel herself crying and wiped her eyes angrily, she took a breath before stepping closer "Did you see?" Galadriel nodded "I saw what you saw Ella, some things of the past are clearer to me now…Ella your father did not…" Ella cut her off angrily "My father is not something we will discuss!"

**xXx**

Galadriel stepped closer but Ella backed away and rested against a tree her hand unconsciously going to her side where she still had the scar, "Ella your father was not in his mind towards the end, it was not him that stabbed you that night." Ella turned away from Galadriel not being able to be under her scrutiny any longer "He may not have been in his right mind but it was still him…that's the night I decided to hide it, never to talk of it, never to acknowledge it, never to use it, no one can be harmed with it now."

Ella turned and noticed Galadriel was looking at the ring on her finger she spoke strongly but Ella could tell the pain in her voice "To carry a ring holds a great burden, not just to those who are the bearer but to those around also, your mother carried the ring and your father loved her…"

Ella spoke with no anger just frustration "I know he loved her and in the end… I sent him to the Undying Land to follow my mother with the promise she still held the ring, did he go for her or for the ring? I want to believe he reunited with her to start a fresh, with no ring to pull them apart, however I did trick him in to leaving, what if he stayed the same?"

Galadriel cupped one side of Ella's face in her hand "You mother knew how to deal with your father, he would have been in good hands either way." Ella laughed and the feeling felt strange "I certainly would not like to have been him when she first saw him." Galadriel laughed and it sounded like music. Ella frowned "I saw war and felt love these images were not of the past and I do not want them to be apart of my future." Galadriel questioned "You do not wish love to be in your future?"

Ella sighed and watched Galadriel place the water jug back in its proper place before they began to walk away "I loved my mother and father and saw my mother flee to the Undying Lands to get away from him, I witnessed him change and become a creature I know not, he stabbed me when I tried to pled with him, to show him I loved him. I love Cal and yet I had to push him away in order to save him, it seems love always becomes tainted around me, I do not wish for what I once did."

**xXx**

Galadriel was looking at her Ella could tell but she was trying to ignore it "Ella did you hear the voice?" Ella nodded "I know not what it means, willing to do what?" Galadriel frowned and Ella stopped to face her "I cannot see that, my mirror hides it from me, it was the Valor's wish that the past happened the way it did, if they ask something of you again would you carry out their wishes?"

Ella bit her lip before speaking "I cannot say, I vowed never to go to the Undying Land, I will stay in this world I have come to accept that, I believe I would fight for this land and everyone in it, how could I not when it has been my home and salvation for so long."

Lord Celeborn spoke from the door to his rooms and Galadriel walked to him, Ella could see the love between them and knew she would fight anything that threatened that, he spoke "You are not banished from traveling to the Undying Land Ella, it makes my heart heavy to think you are so certain in your willingness to stay."

Ella had been in this conversation many times before and knew she would never win him over "I have not had the call to the sea, if the time comes and I am welcome and willing then I will travel, all I ask is for you to respect my decision if the time does not come." Lord Celeborn bowed his head in a manner of respect.

"Lord Elrond has taken to his room to rest, I believe he will wait until you are ready to seek him out." Ella nodded "I wish to take a walk through the calm of the trees before I retire for the night, my thoughts are many and I do not think I will sleep if I go straight to bed."

As she walked away from the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien Ella knew she was not alone, she had felt Haldir while she and the Lady were walking to the mirror, she guessed he had heard their conversation but knew his respect for the Lady meant that not a word would pass his lips.

Ella walked to the clearing with the mirror once again, she walked to the now empty basin and almost put her hand on it, when a flash of memory came to her of death she pulled her hand away quickly and almost ran out of the clearing, unbeknownst to her she was heading deeper into the forest, away from the marking she had learnt to recognize.

**xXxXx**

_I haven't updated in a while, sorry but I have written up to chapter 20 and am in the writing mood so will try to keep updating._

_Thank you for the review and I will try to change my formatting style to make it easier, any tips always encouraged._

_I did not state this was not a Mary-Sue, I love Mary-Sue she is divine and maybe there are countless similar stories because the demand and love for this type of tale is never ending. _

_No matter what Mr Jackson did in making his films he did bring the books to a new generation. I love the films and think the flawed character Mr Jackson created in Haldir, which has been expanded through the fanfiction network is a juicy character to work with._

_If you do not like the way I write or the tales I tell then please feel free to not read them, there are thousands of other stories on this site please do not let my one story affect you so._

_Peace._

_SoloSea_


	11. 11 Whims and Urges

Title – Behind the Mirror.

Chapter – 11 – Whims & Urges.

Pairing – Haldir/Oc

Rating – M – Just to be safe.

Warnings – Romance, violence.

Quick Intro – Ella protects a boy, pretending he is her son, they find themselves at the mercy of the Elves, specifically the March Warden, secrets unfold and under the arrogance and contempt a passion begins to burn.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the character from Lord of the Rings alas they belong to J.R.R Tolkien, there is no financial gain here just a love of fanfiction.

Chapter Eleven

After a long time of walking Ella was surprised that Haldir had not stopped her and reprimanded her for getting lost, she sat down and lent against a tree "Are you going to stalk me all night March Warden or are you waiting for me to run so you can shoot a fleeing prisoner?"

She had not realized he was so close but he stepped from the trees slightly to her left and lent against one while looking at her "I would not need an arrow to catch you, I believe I proved that the other night." Ella rolled her eyes as she stood "I am the one who stopped the chase Haldir, if I had wanted I could have run from you forever."

Ella looked to him but he was gone and she jumped as he placed his hands on her shoulders from behind, she knew he had just proved his point and she wondered why he made her angry so quickly. She stepped away as she turned to face him, she did not have a comeback to his actions so just pushed him in the chest with both hands making him take a step back.

She walked away from him again as she thought about him, he made her angrier then she would usually let herself become, he took every opportunity to undermined her and point out how much better he was.

**xXx**

He infuriated her but at that moment, when she looked over at him, Ella realized he was a good elf, he was March Warden and Orophin was right, what ever he did he was doing it because it was his job, this just made her more furious.

He spoke amusement filling his voice "You look at me with daggers yet I feel you are too scared to tell me what you are thinking." Ella took the subtle challenge "I was thinking that even though you are indeed a decent March Warden that you are lacking in other areas."

Haldir raised his eye brows and spoke, this time his voice betraying nothing of his emotions "A compliment to mask an insult, are you afraid to tell me without giving me false compliments first?"

Ella stood straighter as she walked to stand a foot before him "The compliment, like the insult, was true to every word. You do your job well but your life lacks in the formalities of social behavior, strip away your title and you are Haldir…tree-hugger of Lothlorien, no wife, no children, no laughter, no fun, you are serious to the bone and from what little I have seen and heard, I am not the only one afraid of the emotions that would make me vulnerable."

Ella did not step away or release her eye contact with him and she saw his nostrils flair as he looked away first "You are not the only one who has been hurt in the past, I am responsible for the safety of all, I have no time for the whims of the less knowing. I have seen the danger out there and spend my every waking moment thinking of how to stop their vileness from infecting this land." He looked back at her his eyes drilling into hers.

"If that is a weakness in your eyes then so be it, I would rather you saw me as arrogant then see me as unsuitable for my March Warden title." Ella tried to push aside the apology she instantly felt like giving him and instead decided it was time to play a little with the self confessed arrogant March Warden.

**xXx**

Ella placed her hands on his chest and let them feel their way over his chest and stomach, she could feel his muscles tense underneath his uniform, she then looked into his eyes and spoke as softly as she could "It is a shame you do not have time for the whims of the less knowing of us." She lent to his ear and whispered "Sometimes our whims can be very satisfying."

Ella let out a sigh as she walked away laughing, she turned back to see the look on his face and released he had followed her, as she turned he pressed her against the closest tree "I do not see these urges as whims and take pleasure in them as often as I need."

With that he let his lips graze along her neck to her ear as he whispered "And as is expected of me I am very good and I agree it is very satisfying." He pulled away from her but did not let her up "Are you ready to stop playing games young one?"

Ella could feel her heart racing and she could still feel his breath on her skin, as he went to pull away further, she instinctively grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him to her, he tensed but did not resist as their faces were no less then an inch apart.

Ella looked at his lips and then his eyes, she licked her lips as she tried to calm her breath and was about to let go and push him away, Haldir watched her do this then closed the gap between them and they kissed.

**xXx**

Normally a first kiss would be soft and gently, one not wanting to scare the other away, both wanting to taste the other for the first time, this first kiss however was strong and demanding, both wanting to be in charge, neither willing to back down and both feeling overwhelmed with the new emotion they were encountering.

After breaking the kiss Haldir placed his head against hers, both were breathing erratically, he walked away separating them, they stared at each other for a moment before he spoke "What did Lord Elrond do to harm you so?" Ella walked to him "That is none of your concern tree-hugger." without saying another word she kissed him and felt his hands come to her back pulling her closer to his lips and body.

**xXxXx**

_Well thats all for this chapter but finally they kiss._

_Remember to R&R it does make a difference to us._

_Thank you._

_SoloSea_


End file.
